Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1999 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:10D1:5180:EAD7:3D28-20190404144422
[[]] edited by [[]] 12 minutes ago show me the change on this page * (The story begins in a castle, a Renaissance-like manner, where a single gentleman paces on one side of the room to another. But not just any man, this man happened to be the ruler of a glorious nation. This was King William, but though he had everything that a noble king could ask for something deeply damaged this aging king. A desire that he longed to have for years) * Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was mournful, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. * (Just then, one of the castle maidens rushed forward to King William, holding a pink bundle of sorts in presentation to the king. The moment he looked at what she held, a grin came upon his face. Then he takes the bundle and looks down upon what was inside, taking this precious gift towards the castle balcony) * Narrator: Then, happily, a daughter was born.....a princess. And she was given the name Odette. * (The King shows his daughter before the people gathered to bear witness to this moment. Hats are thrown into the air and cheers can be heard across the land knowing at once of the king's royal blessing) * (Sometime later, the people of his kingdom and far beyond gathered to the throne room. These invited guests watched as the most regal of figures came down across the throne to see his child, Odette, and among them a young prince, who comes down with a gift to present to the fair princess) * Narrator: Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Uberta and her young daughter, Prince Derek. * (Prince Derek himself looks curiously upon the baby child presenting her with a golden locket which she holds playfully in her tiny hands. Watching this tender little scene was not only King William, but Prince Derek's mother. Just as old as William and yet maintaining a sense of regal prose was the widowed mother herself, Uberta. An idea forms in their heads, two minds thinking alike, as they turn to face each other to make it absolutely certain) * Narrator: It was then that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea; Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. * (While King William and Queen Uberta appeared rather emotional with this charming idea, a solemn figure stands in the shadows behind all the honored guests. A darkly being with an even darker presence, by name of Rothbart. The man looks to the young child with a hint of interest and left the castle early to condone his own plans) * Narrator: But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was getting ready to take King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. * (That very evening, Rothbart works intently on a spell guaranteed to overthrow the king himself. His only witness was his most loyal servant, an old hag named Bridget. For one moment, a picture of King William and his daughter appears in the smoke until a foreboding image of a mighty beast replaces this. Just as Rothbart appeared to have his spell in almost completion, the king's royal guards burst into his home and destroys all of his life's work before the spell could be complete) * Narrator: On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. * (With Rothbart's capture, he is taken the next day in the middle of a dirt road and was just released by the guards. By order of the king, Rothbart was sentenced to exile from the kingdom, never to be seen or heard from again) * Narrator: Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. * Rothbart: (to William) I'm not finished with you yet, William. Someday I'll get my power back. And if I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine. * (The king only stares frustratedly towards Rothbart and motions silently for the enchanter to leave, as Rothbart turns his back on William as his people and flees into the deep, dark forest) * Narrator: Many feared King William too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, as Derek and Odette would meet.